


whatever it takes

by avngrsrct



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is Tony and Steve's Adopted Child, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Sad Peter Parker, Sad Tony Stark, Soul Stone (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers whump, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, at the end, sad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avngrsrct/pseuds/avngrsrct
Summary: “In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul,”Steve shot up from his seat and walked toward his son. “If we don’t get this stone, then billions of people stay dead,”Peter looked up to meet his dad’s glassy eyes. “Well, then we know who it’s gotta be,”Steve nodded weakly, “We do,”Peter raised an eyebrow. “I’m starting to think we mean different people here,” he said.Steve swallowed back the lump in his throat. “You’re crazy if you think I’m going to let you go. I’m the one who has to do this,”... In which Peter is Tony and Steve’s adopted child in this story, and Steve and Peter are sent to retrieve the soul stone.





	whatever it takes

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, since Peter is Tony and Steve's adopted son, he refers to Steve as 'Dad' and Tony as 'Pops.'
> 
> This fic is pretty much pure pain and angst, and I don't know how to write that so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammar issues along the way!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve watched as his son exhaled wearily. “I bet the raccoon didn’t have to climb a mountain,” Peter sighed.

 

“Technically he’s not a raccoon, you know,” Steve said as he raised an eyebrow at Peter amusedly.

 

“Oh whatever, he eats garbage,”

 

The two walked further up the mountain when Peter whipped around to face Steve with wide eyes. “Dad?” Peter started, “Someone’s here,”

 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, ready to reach out for his son before a deep voice called out to them.

 

“Welcome,” the voice bellowed. Steve pushed Peter behind him, raising his shield.

 

“Steven, son of Joseph,” the voice continued, “Peter, son of Richard,”

 

“Who are you?” Steve demanded, shield still raised.

 

“You know me well, Captain Rogers,” the hooded figure stated as it stepped out from the shadows.

 

Steve’s breath caught in his throat. “Red Skull?”

 

“Consider me a guide, to you, to all who seek the soul stone,”

 

“Tell us where it is and we’ll be on our way,” Peter said from behind Steve.

 

“Child, if only it were that easy,” Red Skull replied, eerily calm.

 

Steve and Peter followed the Red Skull higher up the mountain. Throughout the trek Steve kept himself between Red Skull and Peter, keeping a careful eye on the both of them. Red Skull finally stopped at what seemed to be the edge of a cliff.

 

“What you seek lies in front of you,” Red Skull stated as Peter and Steve peered down the side of the chasm. “As does what you fear,”

 

“The stone’s down there,” Peter gulped as Steve stepped closer to his son. 

 

Red Skull continued, “In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul,”

 

“Oh God,” Peter breathed out as he and his father backed away from the edge. Steve moved to sit on a nearby rock, burying his face in his hands. 

 

Peter let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Dad?” he asked, “What if he’s making this up?”

 

Steve shook his head with a solemn look on his face. “I don’t think so, Peter. Thanos left here with the stone, and without his daughter. That can’t be a coincidence,”

 

Steve lifted his head from his hands and glanced at Peter, who was now pacing back and forth nervously. He frowned in concern at the terrified look on his face. _His son_ who he loved more than life itself. _His son_ who he needed to protect at all costs. “Whatever it takes,” Steve whispered, mostly to himself.

 

Peter took a few more steps before he stopped in his tracks. A few moments passed before he echoed Steve’s statement. “Whatever it takes,” Peter said.

 

Steve shot up from his seat and walked briskly toward his son. “If we don’t get this stone, then billions of people stay dead,”

 

Peter looked up to meet his dad’s glassy eyes. “Well, then we know who it’s gotta be,”

 

Steve nodded weakly, “We do,” Steve reached out to grasp Peter’s hand in his, which looked _so small_ in comparison to his broad palms.

 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “I’m starting to think we mean different people here,” he said.

 

Steve swallowed back the lump in his throat. “You’re crazy if you think I’m going to let you go. You’re _my_ kid. I’m the one who has to do this,” Steve said as he pressed his forehead against his son’s.

 

“Dad,I–” Peter started before Steve cut him off.

 

“Peter,” Steve gasped, “I love you, kiddo. Tell your dad I love him, and I’m sorry,”

 

Peter allowed himself to be enveloped in his dad’s arms and hugged to within an inch of his life.

 

“I love you, Peter,” Steve said one last time before he broke out in a sprint for the cliff.

 

Peter quickly aimed his web-shooters toward Steve, attaching the webs to his shoulders and yanking him backward. 

 

“I love you, too. _You_ tell Pops that I love him and that _I’m_ so sorry,” Peter choked out as he used the momentum to propel himself forward towards the cliff instead.

 

Steve jumped to his feet and launched himself toward Peter, tackling him to the ground.

 

“Dad! Get off of me!” Peter screamed as Steve held him down.

 

“I’m so, so, so sorry,” Steve’s voice wobbled. He grabbed Peter’s wrists and squeezed them hard enough to only break his web-shooters. His heart shattered at the look on his son’s face. Giving Peter one last glance, Steve pushed off of him and dashed for the cliff.

 

Steve only made it a few strides before a web shot out at his feet.

 

Steve turned his head and looked at his son in horror, who was still on the ground, propping himself up with one arm. Peter had his other arm extended, pointing at him.

 

“I had a spare,” Peter said as he sat up, pointing at the web-shooter on his right wrist. 

 

A sob escaped from Steve’s throat, knowing that he was now good as glued to the ground.

 

“Let me go, Peter,” Steve demanded, eyes pleading. Steve’s breath hitched as Peter threw himself into his arms in a fierce hug. Peter buried his face in his father’s shoulder, trembling, remembering what it was like to be a small boy afraid of the dark. Steve hooked his chin over Peter’s head and closed his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter sobbed, “Thank you for being the best dad I could ever ask for. You  _and_ Pops. I love you both,”

 

“Peter, please,”

 

“I’m so sorry it had to end this way, but I want to do this,” Peter swallowed before continuing. “I know that you’re gonna blame yourself for this, but, I swear, Dad, please don’t. This is my choice,”

 

Steve physically flinched at Peter’s words. Steve had to take a few seconds to collect himself before responding. “I’m not ready to lose you,” he admitted shakily. Because,  _really_ , what kind of parent would be?

 

“And I’m not ready to go. But I gotta, y’know? Whatever it takes,” Peter began to pull away from his dad, who only tightened his hold in response.

 

“Please, Dad, I need you to look at me _,_ ”

 

Steve finally allowed Peter to pull away, holding him at arm's length.

 

“When did you become so grown up?”

 

Peter simply smiled in response. “It’s okay... I’m gonna be okay,” Peter sniffled as he looked up at Steve, “I’m so sorry, Dad. I love you and Pops, so much. Don’t ever forget it,”

 

“I love you, Peter,” Steve choked out. Peter pried himself out of Steve’s grip and gave him a weak smile before he began to walk to the edge of the cliff. He broke out into a sprint at the sound of his dad’s desperate sobs, begging him to stay.

 

Peter ran to the edge of the cliff and leaped into the abyss.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve stirred awake as the unsettling feeling of emptiness began to well up inside of him. His eyes shot open as he jolted upright into a sitting position, splashing the water surrounding him. Realizing he was holding onto something, Steve brought his hand out of the water and opened his clenched fist. Tears clouded his vision as the soul stone shone brightly against his palm.

 

Steve’s lungs burned. For the first time since he’d taken the serum, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Steve clutched the stone against his chest, breaking out into uncontrollable sobs. He shook violently and squeezed his eyes shut, desperately wishing for his son to come back.

 

Never again would he be able to hug his son. Never again would he hear his laugh. The reality of the situation came crashing down on Steve as the waves of grief suffocated him.

 

* * *

 

Steve was only half aware that he had pressed the button on the top of his hand to take him back home. Numbness consumed him entirely. He had barely noticed that he was standing amongst the others before Tony’s voice broke him out of his trance.

 

“Steve? Where’s Peter?” his husband asked him. Steve felt dread pool at the pit of his stomach.

 

Steve clenched his jaw, eyes wandering around the room dazedly before they locked with Natasha’s.

 

“Oh God,” she gasped, realization dawning on her. Steve shuddered as he heard her breath hitch.

 

“Steve? Talk to me. Where’s Peter?” Tony asked again, more urgently.

 

Steve felt like he was underwater. Voices around him became distorted as he felt frozen in place. His legs felt like jello as he sunk to the floor.

 

The next thing he knew, he was knelt on the ground leaning on Tony, with the rest of the Avengers surrounding him.

 

“He’s gone. Peter’s gone,” Steve breathed out as he collapsed into Tony’s arms, holding on for dear life.

 

“He’s not… Steve, he can’t be,” Tony’s voice wavered. He pulled away from Steve just enough to lock eyes with him. “Damn it,” Tony gasped out before his body was wracked with an onslaught of sobs.

 

“You’re acting like he’s dead. We have the stones, right? We can bring him back if we just–” Clint spoke, voice full of unshed tears.

 

Steve sharply inhaled, cutting clint off. “It can’t be undone. He’s gone,” Steve's voice was low, rough and emotionless, “It was supposed to be me,” he said, barely above a whisper. Tony clutched his shirt and sobbed harder in response.

 

“We have to make it worth it,” Natasha choked out. She gazed down at the floor and let the tears escape from her eyes. “We _have_ to,”

 

Steve nodded gravely. “We will.”

  


 


End file.
